


Let's talk

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Bromance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F1 2014 Season, Gen, Squint and you see Sebastidan, but mostly Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Daniel and Sebastian have a talk at the end of the 2014 Formula One season.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Butts_h](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butts_h/gifts).



> Based on a prompt on Facebook "How about a bit of angst where Daniel realises how Seb must have felt in 2014 and goes to see his ex teammate"

_I'm so scared about the future, and I wanna talk to you_  
_Oh, I wanna talk to you_

* * *

 

It's late one night that Daniel finds the articles.

He's just come back from a interview with the BBC, they had wanted to talk to him about how his first season with Red Bull Racing had went and if he ever saw himself doing more in the future for the team, with talks leading to World Championships.

Of course when the interviewer had mentioned that he looked like Championship material in the future, Daniel couldn't argue that he had felt a swell of pride at the words. That's all he wanted out of Formula One, to be a World Champion. Having his dream talked about to him was amazing and just furthered his belief that he truly did deserve to be champion.

Of course, all this talking about championships had lead to talk of his ex teammate, Sebastian.

Now Daniel knew that Sebastian had had a tough season, with many retirements and failures. But Sebastian had never lost his smile and his determination, and Daniel had admired him for the very fact that he never gave up.

But it's only when he was sat across from the interviewer that  Daniel found out the true extent of how horrible a season Sebastian had.

The amount of backlash and hate.

After the interview was over, Daniel found himself going back to the hotel and looking up some of the things he was told, it wasn't good.

Every page spewed hatred, disgust and contempt. People openly applauding when Sebastian failed to finish and comments which were too awful to read aloud. He looked at all the pages and finally realised just how bad a season Sebastian had had.

It was true that Daniel had heard the boos and cheers, but he had thought nothing of it. He had only thought of himself and his own racing. He never truly thought of his teammate at all.

Without a sound he gently closes his laptop lid and grabs a hoodie, hoping Sebastian will still be in the hotel right about now.

* * *

Daniel makes his way to Sebastian's room and knocks on the door.

Sebastian opens the door after a few seconds and looks at Daniel in puzzlement "what are you doing here?"

Daniel looks sheepish at Sebastian's sleepy tone and asks "I didn't wake you did I?"

"No, I was just going to bed" Sebastian replies around a yawn. He opens his door wider, inviting Daniel in.

Daniel makes his way inside and thanks Sebastian. Sebastian closes the door behind him and Daniel looks around the room, noting the red card on the nightstand. A red card which bore the symbol of a prancing horse. With a pang Daniel remembers that Sebastian had accepted a seat at Ferrari, meaning they wouldn't be together next season.

"I see that you're getting ready for your new team" Daniel remarks, pointing at the card on the nightstand.

"Yeah" Sebastian replies, a grin lighting up his features "I'm looking forward to working with them"

"It's been a dream of yours?" Daniel asks, seating himself on the edge of the bed. He gazes at the card, not truly seeing it.

"Ever since I started in F1" Sebastian answers "I've always wanted to follow in the footsteps of Michael"

Daniel nods. He understands, he truly does. But still, it hurts to see someone you've grown to get along well with leave for another team.

Sebastian senses something is up with Daniel by the way he goes quiet, so he asks softly "why did you want to come see me tonight?"

Daniel looks up and tries to smile at Sebastian "Oh no reason, just to see how you were"

"I'm fine?" Sebastian responds, confused. He sits down next to Daniel and looks him in the eye "talk, come on there's something bothering you"

"I...did....." Daniel struggles to find the words "was I a good teammate?"

Sebastian blinks at him in surprise "uh yeah?"

"Was...did I...oh I don't know...was it because of me that you left?" Daniel asks, trying not to look at Sebastian.

Daniel hears Sebastian sigh and he feels Sebastian lightly touching his shoulder "It had nothing to do with you, Dan"

Daniel looks up at Sebastian and sees the dark look in Sebastian's eyes "was it because of the media, the reaction?" he asks tentatively.

Sebastian looks at Daniel and shakes his head "not really, I just needed something new. Something to fight for" he chuckles sadly "guess I felt like there was nothing to fight for at Red Bull anymore...I mean they had you, right? and when I couldn't win for them anymore, naturally they went for you" Sebastian smiles sadly "you're more in tune with the car and the team, it doesn't feel right for me to stay"

Daniel pauses at the total honesty that Sebastian is revealing and he takes a deep breath before he answers "I really didn't see that happening, and for that I truly am sorry. It wasn't what I wanted for us"

Sebastian shakes his head "it isn't your fault. I just knew it was my time to go" he looks at Daniel intently "I consider you a friend, Dan. Always have and always will. This has nothing to do with you, okay? I need this. Don't you understand? I need a fresh start, a second chance. I need to start from a new perspective, Ferrari can give me that. You have so much talent and Red Bull are lucky to have you, okay? Don't blame yourself"

Daniel nods and feels his eyes prickle with tears. He barely understands why he's crying until he asks without thinking "can I give you a hug?"

Sebastian smiles softly at Daniel and nods. Before Sebastian can change his mind Daniel quickly tugs Sebastian into a hug.

Sebastian hugs him back hard and buries his face in Daniel's shoulder, letting out a soft quiet breath.

When they part, Sebastian's eyes are slightly wet and so are Daniel's. They both hadn't know that they had needed this conversation to happen, to let out everything about the season and their roles in how it played out.

"are you feeling better now?" Sebastian asks quietly and Daniel nods.

"Yeah...I guess I saw what everyone was saying about you and I guess it threw me. I feel like such a shit teammate"

At this Sebastian laughs "clearly you don't remember multi-21"

Daniel lets out a soft laugh "how can I forget it?"

Sebastian grins at him, the light coming back to his eyes "I was thinking, maybe we should go out. Have a drink to celebrate the end of the season and new beginnings?"

"I'd like that" Daniel replies, giving Sebastian a real smile, which Sebastian returns.

"Let me get my coat and we'll go together, yeah?" Sebastian heads to his closet to fetch a coat and Daniel makes his way to the door to wait for Sebastian.

The talk had done both him and Sebastian some good and maybe went a way to fix the broken bridges between them that the season had caused.

Next season would be different, Daniel had a new teammate to contend with and Sebastian had a new team, it could end up throwing some challenges.

And Daniel was sure he and Sebastian could face them together.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! <3


End file.
